When you really love someone
by Cenedril
Summary: Noch ohne Übersetzung... Fanfic zur Beziehung zwischen Sorata und Arashi.


**_When you really love someone..._**

_ Was ist Liebe?  
Was ist Hoffnung?  
Lange schon stelle ich mir diese zwei Fragen... und je mehr ich über sie nachdenke, desto merkwürdiger, desto grotesker erscheinen mir diese Begriffe... Liebe... Hoffnung... Was ist schon Liebe, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt und was ist schon Hoffnung in einer Welt, wo man nicht geliebt wird? _

Arashi hält kurz inne... ,Was tue ich eigentlich hier? Schreibe ich wirklich über das Thema Liebe, was ich doch selbst nicht verstehe? Wie kann ich über etwas schreiben, was ich nicht mal kenne, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal fühle.'  
Sie streicht sich eine ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sieht leicht traurig auf ein Foto; eingerahmt tanzen lauter Lichtblitze über das Glas... ,Sorata...' Traurigkeit liegt in ihrem Blick und eine gewisse Schwermut. 'Du hättest bestimmt die richtigen Begriffe dafür gefunden...'   
Je mehr sie an ihn denkt, an die kurze gemeinsame Zeit, desto eher sammeln sich Tränen in ihren Augen. ,Sorata.. .', flüstert sie und streicht sich seufzend eine Träne aus dem Auge. ,Nein, ich darf nicht weinen...', denkt sie nur, kann sich aber letzt endlich nicht zurückhalten. Tränen tropfen auf das Papier und die gerade mit sauberer Handschrift aufgeschriebenen Zeilen verschwimmen leicht.  
,Du mochtest es nicht, wenn ein Mädchen weint... du hast dich so hilflos gefühlt... so als wärst du Schuld daran... Aber wie könnte ich die Schuld bei dir suchen? Es stimmt, vor dir habe ich nie geweint... und nie irgendwelche Gefühle gegenüber anderen Wesen, schon gar nicht männlicher Natur, gezeigt und dennoch... waren diese Tränen nicht auch ein Zeichen meiner tiefen Verbundenheit zu dir?'  
Mit einem Taschentuch tupft sie sich kurz die Augen ab und greift erneut zur Schreibfeder.

_ Liebe bedeutet mehr als nur solch simple Worte wie "Zärtlichkeit" oder "Treue"... sicherlich, sie gehören dazu... aber dennoch... ist es nicht eher ein Gefühl von Liebe, wenn man für den anderen da ist, selbstlos ihm zur Seite steht ohne zu hinterfragen oder in ihn zu forschen nach irgendwelchen Hintergründen? Ist Liebe nicht eher dieses beschützende, beistehende?  
Liebe hat doch nicht mit Worten zu tun oder mit irgendwelchen Liebesbekundungen, Liebesschwüren oder ähnlichem... Worte sind so leer, wenn es darum geht ein Gefühl zu beschreiben, eine Emotion... wozu diese Beschreibungen? Manchmal muss man auch einfach nur schweigen... _

,Beschützen... du wolltest mich immer beschützen...', dachte sie. ,Du meintest, ich wäre die Frau für die er sterben wird. Dies hat dir wohl ein Sterndeuter verkündet im Alter von zwölf Jahren...'  
Arashi muss ohne zu wissen wieso bei den Gedanken, wie der kleine zwölfjährige Sorata fröhlich im Tempel spielt und dann ihm ein Sterndeuter erklärt, dass es sein Schicksal ist zu sterben, aber für eine wunderhübsche Frau, die er liebt zu sterben, lächeln.   
Eigentlich war es das, was Arashi auszeichnete... diese nie enden wollende Schwermut, diese Melancholie und innere Traurigkeit. Diese Gefühle wie Fröhlichkeit, Freude, Zärtlichkeit oder auch nur ein Lächeln zeigte sie nie. Und nach Soratas Tod war es schlimmer geworden. Sie zog sich vollständig in sich zurück, isolierte sich. Vergaß aber nie ihre Bestimmung Kamui zu beschützen...

_ Jemanden zu beschützen, ihm beizustehen ist ein Zeichen tiefer Verbundenheit zu einem Menschen. Sich für jemanden aufzuopfern, alles zu geben auch sein Leben... das kann man nur, wenn man denjenigen wirklich und von ganzen Herzen liebt.  
Aber... wie weit geht Liebe? Was braucht Liebe um zu gedeihen? Um zu entstehen?  
Liebe ist in der Lage das innere eines Menschen nach außen zu kehren, sich dem Menschen zu offenbaren, eins mit ihm zu werden. Ein gemeinsames Schicksal zu bilden... _

,Unser Schicksal ist es wohl zu sterben für die Welt, für die, die wir lieben... das war dein Schicksal, genauso wie es meines ist... Das machte uns stark, zumindestens dich... wie sehr hätte ich mir damals deine Lebensfreude gewünscht, deine Energie... du brachtest jeden zum Lachen, selbst in Stunden der absoluten Leere... vielleicht habe ich dich sogar etwas beneidet... um deinen Lebensmut... du hattest deinen Gedanken, für die zu sterben, die du liebst... dieser hilft dich aufrecht...'  
Wieder schaut Arashi auf das Foto, beobachtet die Gesichtszüge des jungen Mannes und gleichzeitig sieht sie auch ihren ernsten, fast ein wenig traurigen Blick.  
,Wieso habe ich dir damals nie gezeigt wie sehr ich dich liebe?'

_ Wie kann man einen Menschen zeigen, wie sehr man ihn liebt... muss man das überhaupt? Jemanden seine Liebe zeigen? Jemanden zu zeigen, dass man ihn liebt, kann doch schon durch kleine Gesten sein... Sorata... du meintest einmal mich zu haben, mich beschützen zu können und mich wenigstens einmal lächeln zu sehen, sei das größte Geschenk für dich... _

Wieder hält Arashi inne, überlegt kurz, nimmt dann diesen Brief oder was auch immer sie mit diesem geschriebenen Blatt erreichen wollte und zerreißt ihn. ,Ich schreibe hier soviel zusammen, entdecke nicht den Kerngedanken und rede nur drum herum. Wie soll ich eine passende Beschreibung für Liebe finden, wenn es diese nicht einmal gibt? Liebe kann man nur fühlen, nicht beschreiben, nicht erzählen, nur fühlen...'  
Vom neuen nimmt sie einen Zettel, setzt ihre Zeichenfeder schwungvoll an, schreibt die wenigen Zeilen.

_ Liebe heißt alles... und doch nichts... nie werde ich aussagen können, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Sorata-chan... nie werde ich es dir zeigen können... und doch... werde ich es dir zeigen... gedanklich bin ich immer bei dir und du bei mir... wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, braucht man keine andere Person mehr... braucht niemanden mehr... ich brauche nur dich... ich liebe dich... _

Dann tritt sie hinaus aus diesem dunklen Raum, aus dieser Zelle, ihrem eigenen Gefängnis... sie tritt hinaus ins Leben, lebt mit dem Gedanken an Sorata, bis sie ihrer Bestimmung gefolgt ist...

_ Sorata... ich liebe dich... irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen... irgendwann... _

**_ If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared,  
you'll be safe, this I swear._**

Owari 


End file.
